TODAY
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini. / "Sepertinya Murasakibara-kun yang paling benar. Akashi-kun mirip ibu-ibu PMS yang sedang melerai anak-anaknya." dan diakhiri dengan suara sruputan panjang. / Chap 3: Ikan /
1. Homo

**Jumat, 18 April 20xx**

Kise mendudukkan dirinya di kerasnya lapangan basket. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya yang sesekali ia seka menggunakan kaos gadingnya. Di sebelahnya ada Aomine yang tengah berbaring mengatur napas, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kise. Dadanya naik turun cepat beriringan dengan napasnya yang memburu. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Midorima dan Murasakibara yang juga sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil meminum minuman isotonik yang sempat mereka beli di minimarket. Di pojok lapangan terlihat Kuroko yang mati-matian menahan gejolak perutnya yang berontak ingin keluar, sedangkan kapten merah mereka sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Hari ini adalah sebuah anomali yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidup para anak pelangi tersebut. Kenapa memang? Oh bayangkanlah, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengajak (memerintah) mereka untuk berlatih di lapangan basket _outdoor. _Terlebih lagi lapangan basket umum. Lapangan basket umum, tolong camkan itu, sangat tidak Akashi sekali, bukan? Entah apa yang ada di kepala pemain bernomor punggung empat itu sampai mengusulkan hal aneh ini, para pelangi tersebut tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu pastinya.

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya dan tatapannya itu jatuh pada dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman bermain tak jauh dari lapangan basket. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat kedua bocah tersebut tanpa berkedip, segala aktivitas mereka ia rekam dengan baik.

"Oi, Midorima! Bagi minum dong." Aomine berseru setelah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Midorima mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya melempar sebotol minuman isotonik ke arah Aomine, yang tentunya ditangkap tanpa kesulitan olehnya.

"Aominecchi..." Kise memanggil Aomine, matanya masih tidak lepas dari kedua anak di taman bermain seberang. Aomine melirik sedikit dengan pandangan bertanya, dia tak menjawab karena mulutya sibuk meneguk cairan dingin yang keluar dari botol minuman, lagipula dia sebenarnya sedang malas menyahuti si pirang itu. Merasa bahwa lawan bicaranya menaruh perhatian, Kise melanjutkan,

"Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?" pandangan matanya menerawang, senyum lembut terukir di bibir tatkala melafalkan pertanyaan tersebut. Aomine terhenyak sekejap, mencerna pertanyaan Kise yang masuk ke telinganya.

'Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'

'... bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'

'... kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'

'... **kita** punya anak-ssu?'

'... **KITA**...'

.

.

.

BRUUUSSSHHHH!

Aomine –tidak sengaja– menyembur Kise. Kise terkesiap dengan perlakuan Aomine dan segera menoleh sambil melempar tatapan tajam.

"Apaan sih-ssu!? Kok aku malah disembur? Aominecchi kejam-ssu!" Kise mulai merengek tidak terima sedangkan Aomine masih memandangnya horror. Perhatian keempat pelangi lain teralihkan kepada duo siang-malam itu, merasa tertarik dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada mereka. Akashi mengantungi hp-nya, Kuroko telah kembali dari pojok lapangan dan menyesap _vanilla milkshake _pemberian Akashi, Midorima memandang acuh tak acuh tapi kepo, dan Murasakibara mengalihkan tatapan malasnya dari tumpukan snack.

"Iiiihhh! Ada ludah Aominecchi! Jorok-ssu~! Huuueee, nanti aku ketularan dakian~" Kise mulai meracau, air mata buayanya menganak sungai.

"Sialan kau, Kise! Aku gak dakian!" Aomine tersadar ketika 'kata keramat' terucap oleh Kise, tersinggung. Ia sejenak lupa dengan pertanyaan Kise sebelumnya.

"Kenyataan-ssu! Lagian apa-apaan sih Aominecchi, aku gak salah apa-apa malah disembur-ssu. Aominecchi mau ngeguna-guna aku ya-ssu?" Kise menyahut sengit. Eeerrr... Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah persepsi disini.

Mendengar itu, Aomine kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan absurd si bocah kuning. Bagai kaset rusak, kata-kata itu kembali bergema di pikirannya.

'**Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'**

"Anjrit, enak saja! Itu salahmu, bodoh! Ngapain kamu nanya kaya gitu, hah?!" Aomine menuding Kise, matanya memicing tajam dan wajah sangarnya menjadi sekian kali lipat lebih sangar. Yang lain mengerjap bingung, bahkan Kise juga.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku-ssu?" pemuda musim semi itu balik bertanya dengan polos,

"Apa yang salah?! Gila! Kise, kau belok ya!?" Aomine kembali menatap Kise horror. Oh, kenyataan ini membuat kokoro Aomine lelah~

"Are? Apanya yang belok, Mine-chin? Kok aku lihat Kise-chin lurus-lurus saja, tidak kena skoliosis atau semacamnya." sahut Murasakibara. Akashi geleng-geleng kepala mendengar sahutan tak bermutu dari si titan ungu.

"Bukan punggungnya, tapi itunya!" Aomine menjawab ganas bin ambigu. Beberapa yang mesum langsung berpikir ke arah yang 'iya-iya', entah siapa saja itu, hanya mereka dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu, "Aaarrgghh! Sumpah, aku gak nyangka Kise belok. Dan kenapa aku sasarannya~?!" lanjut pemuda tan itu frustasi seraya menjambak helai birunya.

"Hah? Apaan sih Aominecchi gak jelas banget-ssu. Aku gak ngerti~ Dan apa itu maksudnya kalau Aominecchi sasarannya? Aominecchi lagi _error _ya-ssu? Pasti karena latihan nerakanya Akashicchi ya?" Na-ah~ Kise sudah tidak sayang nyawa rupanya~

"Bisa kau ulang kalimat terakhirmu, Kise?" Akashi tersenyum tipis, tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan aura pekat mulai menguar, menjadi latar senyum Akashi yang seharusnya telihat manis. Tersentak, Kise pun menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah plus bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menjadi penghias wajahnya. Hijau, ungu, dan biru muda sudah siap menggelar tikar dan mulai memanjatkan do'a untuk ketenangan jiwa model remaja itu di alam baka nanti.

"A-Ano, Akashicchi... Ma-Maksudku itu... Eennggg—Itu," tergagap.

"Ah, aku rasa besok ada yang harus pulang dengan **BADAN REMUK**. Pasalnya orang itu **HARUS **menambah porsi latihannya menjadi **TIGAPULUH KALI LIPAT** ditambah **MEMBERSIHKAN SEMUA GYM **di Teikou." Akashi menyela dengan nada manis dan penuh penekanan pada beberapa kata, Kise membatu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan efek hembusan angin menerpa dirinya. Trio hijau-ungu-biru muda sudah mulai Yasin-an, biru tua menenangkan kokoronya yang lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TODAY**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

TODAY © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini

**Rated :** T untuk bahasa kasar yang nyempil

**Warning : **Bahasa nyeleneh. Akashi disini belum Akashi yang emperor, maaf~. Beberapa chara yang ter-bully. Typos. OOC?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

###

Keadaan kembali kondusif. Tikar sudah digulung, kokoro Aomine sudah bugar kembali, Akashi kembali stoic, dan Kise mulai menerima nasib dan hanya meratap dalam hati, takut hukumannya bertambah kalau dia terus merengek. Kuroko yang sedari tadi belum ambil peran, kini bersuara,

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, sebenarnya ada apa?" ia menatap lekat kedua rekannya dengan mata bulat penuhnya, membuat Akashi gatal untuk mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celana. Kokoro Aomine seketika menjadi lelah kembali, usaha yang dia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu terasa sia-sia saja. Mungkin mulai besok dia harus membeli obat kuat bagi kokoronya yang lemah.

"Aaa—Tetsu... Kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi..." lesu.

"Memang apa yang ditanyakan Kise sampai kau frustasi begitu, nanodayo?" Midorima angkat bicara. Ah benar juga, Midorima juga belum bersuara daritadi, "I-Ini bukan berarti aku peduli, nodayo." Imbuhnya cepat sambil mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kalau kita punya anak nanti-ssu. Memang salah ya?" serobot Kise sebelum Aomine sempat menjawab. Empat diantara enam saling bertatapan lalu menggeleng berbarengan. Aomine terperangah, kok teman-temannya bisa bilang tidak salah sih?

"Tidak ada, nanodayo." Midorima menyuarakan pendapat kawan-kawannya.

"Jadi, apa yang menurutmu salah, Aomine?" melipat kembali kedua tangannya di depan dada, Akashi menatap Aomine tajam, menuntut penjelasan yang logis.

"Jadi menurut kalian tidak ada yang salah?" tatapan tidak percaya dilemparkan Aomine kepada pelangi di hadapannya, dibalas dengan gelengan tegas namun menyiratkan ketidakpahaman, "Ja-Jangan-jangan kalian belok juga!" lanjut Aomine kaget.

"Ah. Mungkinkah maksud Aomine-kun itu, **itu**?" Kuroko menepuk kepalan tangannya ke tangan satunya.

"YA! Oh, Tetsu, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku!" lega sekali perasaan Aomine mengetahui partnernya mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti justru Aomine-kun lah yang belok?"

"Kok jadi aku sih!?" teriaknya tak terima,

"Karena hanya Aomine-kun yang terpikir kesana kan?" kata-kata Kuroko langsung menohok Aomine tepat di jantungnya.

"Sebentar, Kurokocchi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dimaksud Aominecchi?" Kise menyuarakan kebingungannya. Mendengar percakapan pasangan cahaya-bayangan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Yang lain mengangguk tanda sepaham dengan Kise, menuntut penjelasan dari Kuroko karena hanya dialah yang mengerti dengan maksud Aomine.

"Jadi begini teman-teman," gelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang sudah separuh habis diletakkan di lapangan, "Tadi Kise-kun bertanya pada Aomine-kun begini, 'Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'. Nah, karena hal itulah Aomine-kun berpikir kalau Kise-kun berorientasi menyimpang." terang Kuroko lamat-lamat.

"Aku masih belum mengerti-ssu."

"Kisee, jangan pura-pura bodoh deh meski kau memang sudah bodoh sih." balas Aomine gemas.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu, Ahominecchi~! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjelaskan biar benar-benar jelas-ssu?" Kise tak kalah gemas dengan Aomine. Lemparan botol minum hampir mengenai Kise kalau saja dia tak segera menghindar, rupanya Aomine kesal karena dikatai Aho olehnya.

"Gah, jadi begini. Tadi ketika aku sedang minum, si kuning bodoh ini tiba-tiba memanggilku," Kise balas melempar menggunakan botol Aomine yang tadi dilempar padanya, "tidak kena, bodoh." ejek Aomine, "aku tidak menyahut tapi tetap memerhatikan. Lalu bocah cengeng ini (Kise berteriak tak terima namun segera dibekap Midorima yang diam-diam penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Aomine) melanjutkan. Dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum yang mengerikan dia bertanya bagaimana kalau **KITA** punya anak. Terang saja aku langsung shock. Kalian mengerti kan? Dia bilang **KITA**. Berarti aku dan dirinya sendiri **PUNYA ANAK**. Itu berarti dia **HOMO **kan?" Aomine mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan telunjuk menuding Kise dan muka shock to the max.

Hening.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa. Berarti Aomine-kun yang menyimpang." suara Kuroko mengudara.

Masih hening. Yang lain masih mencerna baik-baik, tentu saja Akashi tidak termasuk. Dia sudah mendengus jijik ketika Aomine baru setengah menjelaskan. Rupanya dia langsung mengerti duduk perkaranya tanpa harus mendengar sampai akhir.

"Kau menjijikkan, Aomine" tatapan merendah ia hadiahkan bagi si pemuda _navy blue_ dibalas dengan tatapan tidak terima dari si tertuju.

"Kurasa aku mengerti, nanodayo. Dan aku setuju dengan Kuroko dan Akashi. Kau menjijikkan, nodayo." timpal Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot se-mikro pun.

"Merepotkan, aku gak ngerti~" Murasakibara langsung kembali bermanja-manja dengan tumpukan snacknya, malas untuk ikut berpikir. Hanya tersisa Kise yang masih bingung.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan! Aku masih normal! Buktinya aku masih suka Mai-chan. Kalau Kise kan sudah keliatan homonya! Lihat saja kelakuannya pada Tetsu. Kerjaannya peluk sana-sini sambil bilang 'Kurokocchi imut-ssu~ Aku suka Kurokocchi~' begitu. Apalagi yang harus diragukan, hah?" ucap Aomine sambil menirukan cara bicara Kise. Seketika itu juga Kise mengerti maksud Aomine.

"Aku tidak homo-ssu! Aominecchi yang homo! Buktinya Aominecchi yang langsung mikir macam-macam mendengar pertanyaanku-ssu! Padahal kan maksudku bukan KITA yang punya anak, tapi aku dan kau dengan ISTRI masing-masing-ssu! ISTRI WANITA bukan LAKI-LAKI seperti pikiran Aominecchi-ssu!" Kise berdiri dan balas menuding Aomine.

Skak mat.

"Enak saja! Semua orang juga pasti salah tangkap kalau pemilihan katamu begitu!" Aomine tidak mau kalah.

"Sayangnya Aomine, kami tidak. Hanya kau yang berpikir begitu." Akashi menyela dengan tenang.

Double skak mat.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi mulai hari ini tolong jangan terlalu dekat denganku." seraya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, Kuroko berucap.

"Oha-Asa memang benar. Cancer tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Virgo, nanodayo." Midorima memandang rendah.

"Iihh... Mine-chin nanti gak bisa punya anak." Murasakibara ikut-ikutan menimpali dengan nada malas.

Die.

"Ayo lari kawan-kawaaann! Nanti kalian dijadikan homoannya Aominecchi-ssu!" Kise berseru panik dan segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan setelah menyambar tasnya di pinggir lapangan. Semuanya langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah mendengar seruan panik Kise.

Just Die.

Aomine terperangah, kokoronya hancur lebur. Sedetik kemudian rasa frustasi yang menghinggapinya berubah menjadi rasa kesal yang memuncak mengingat seruan terakhir Kise yang sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"KISE SIALAAAANNN! HOI! JANGAN KABUR KALIAN! AKU TIDAK HOMO! BERHENTI! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Aomine berteriak marah dan dalam sekejap langsung mengejar rekan-rekannya yang lari tunggang langgang sambil berteriak heboh. Bukan rekan-rekannya sih, karena hanya Kise yang begitu. Sisanya hanya berlari setengah hati mengikuti si pirang. Meski mungkin sebenarnya mereka berlari sepenuh hati untuk menghindar dari homo hitam itu. Ups, untung yang bersangkutan tidak tahu keberadaan paragraf terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Kalau ada ide dan tidak malas, fict ini akan menjadi kumpulan oneshot~ Tee-hee~ Mohon bantuannya~~

Sign,

HS.


	2. Menginap

**Minggu, 20 April 20xx**

Kala itu pukul sepuluh pagi ketika Aomine masuk ke dalam kamar mandi milik Kuroko. Kemarin dia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sang partner dikarenakan banyaknya tugas yang dihibahkan para guru pada kelasnya, mulai dari Sejarah sampai Sastra. Pilihannya jatuh pada sang partner karena selain dialah yang paling ahli untuk kedua pelajaran itu, hanya dialah yang paling waras dan benar untuk dimintai bantuan. Bayangkan saja, jika dia meminta bantuan pada Akashi, yang ada dirinya akan berakhir dengan kencan buta bersama para gunting cantik. Jika Midorima, yang ada dia harus memandikan telinganya dengan kembang tujuh rupa karena terlalu banyak doktrin mengenai ramalan dan semacamnya mencumbu gendang telinganya yang perawan. Jika Murasakibara, ah... yang ada dia malah dicuekkin dan harus rela menonton melodramanya dengan para kekasihnya, snack, lagipula dia tidak yakin kalau Murasakibara lebih pintar darinya. Jika Satsuki, huh, perempuan itu terlalu bawel. Yang ada nanti kepalanya sakit karena telalu lama mendengar suara melengking milik gadis pink itu. Dan jika Kise... Ya ampun, dia bahkan lebih bodoh darinya! (Aomine –pura-pura– tidak sadar kalau selama ini nilai ujiannya selalu lebih rendah dari Kise. "Hei! Nilaiku cuma selisih sedikit dengannya!" Yah, suka-sukamu sajalah, Ahomine. "Hei!")

Jadilah disini dia berada. Asyik menggosok tubuh eksotisnya dengan sabun beraroma vanilla, khas Kuroko sekali. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang ketika teringat tugasnya sudah rampung seluruhnya. Dia harus mentraktir kawan mungilnya itu segelas _vanilla milkshake_ sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena telah dibantu dan telah ditemani bergadang semalam. Kekehan geli meluncur dari bibirnya mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko ketika menahan kantuk sekaligus kesal karena dia bersikeras menyelesaikan tugasnya malam itu juga. Ekspresi datar dengan mata sayu dan pipi yang dikembungkan seperti ikan membuatnya ingin tertawa, entah si empunya sadar atau tidak dengan ekspresinya sendiri. Aomine menyalakan shower untuk membasuh tubuhnya, meresapi tiap tetes air yang mengenai kulit kecokelatannya. Ah segarnya~ batin Aomine mendesah nikmat. Sungguh damai hari ini—

"Akh!"

-Shit, siapa itu yang berteriak?! Benar-benar mengganggu kedamaian seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Ah!"

Tunggu, suara itu sepertinya berasal dari ruang tengah. Tapi siapa yang berteriak seperti itu? Di rumah ini hanya ada Aomine dan Kuroko. Lalu—tunggu, ada Kuroko ya? Aomine menepuk jidatnya, lupa kalau si tuan rumah tidak pergi kemana-mana. Berarti tadi suara Kuroko kan? Tapi masa Kuroko berteriak seperti itu? Bukan Kuroko sekali. Dan lagi... Tadi telinganya tidak salah tangkap kan? Ada suara desah. Oh, damn! Aomine merutuki otaknya yang terlalu sering diberi asupan 'bergizi' sehingga sekarang pikirannya melayang 'kemana-mana'.

"Tetsu? Kau ada di ruang tengah?" Aomine bertanya ragu, dengan setengah berteriak mengingat dimana dia sekarang. Berharap Kuroko menjawab namun sayangnya harapan sederhana itu tak terkabul. Malah teriakan lagi yang terdengar, bernada monoton pula. Aomine jadi merinding disko.

"Oi Tetsu! Jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu tahu!" Aomine meraung keras. Namun hening menyapanya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tengah. Jangan-jangan maling! Atau yang lebih parah lagi, jangan-jangan Kuroko—

BRAK!

Terlintasnya prasangka tersebut membuat Aomine segera menyambar handuk dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Berlari kesetanan layaknya dikejar anjing Pak RT menuju ruang tengah dengan wajah panik bercampur garang. Siap menjotos maling yang berani merangsek masuk ke rumah sahabatnya.

"Tetsu!" ia berteriak panik ketika sampai di ruang tengah,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kos—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Aomine-kun? Ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—bolehkah sekarang Aomine berguling di atas rel kereta api?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TODAY**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

TODAY © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini

**Rated :** T untuk bahasa kasar yang nyempil

**Warning : **Bahasa nyeleneh. Beberapa chara yang ter-bully. Typos. OOC?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Che... Tetsu kau menyebalkan, lain kali jangan membuatku panik." Aomine menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Kuroko hanya memandang datar.

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita mundur sedikit.

.

.

"Tetsu!" Aomine berteriak panik ketika sampai di ruang tengah,

"Ah, Aomine-kun? Ada apa?" Kuroko menoleh dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala, mengintip dari balik sofa tempatnya duduk, televisi di depannya menyala. Aomine melongo sejenak, mengumpulkan akal sehatnya yang sempat terpencar entah kemana sejak suara-suara tabu menghampirinya.

"K-Kau... Kenapa Tetsu?" tergagap dan ragu terucap,

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Kuroko memandang datar, nada bicaranya yang monoton menyiratkan keheranan.

"Kau tadi berteriak kan? Kenapa, ada maling? Atau kau terluka?" 'Atau malah kau melakukan sesuatu yang "asyik"?' tambah Aomine dalam hati.

"Oh..." jeda, "aku sedang menonton bola." kini giliran Aomine yang kebingungan.

"Japan Super League. Tokyo vs Kyoto." jeda lagi, Aomine mangap, "Tokyo nyaris membuat gol tadi." Imbuhnya sambil menatap layar televisi. "Ah, sayang sekali. Babak pertama telah usai." Kuroko mendesah kecewa. Di lain sisi Aomine sedang menyusun semua kejadian yang terjadi. Teriakan dan desah yang Kuroko keluarkan adalah karena dia sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Teriakan itu keluar ketika salah satu pemain Tokyo hendak mencetak angka ke gawang lawan dan desahan itu adalah desahan kecewa karena ternyata pemain itu gagal mencetak gol. Oh... Aomine langsung bernapas lega sekaligus kecewa. Lega karena bukan maling juga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kuroko. Dan kecewanya karena Kuroko tidak sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya'. Sialan.

Eh? Apa-apaan itu yang terakhir? Kok bisa-bisanya dia—

"Aomine-kun, lain kali jika keluar kamar mandi kenakan handuk dengan benar dan jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak di kamar mandi, terutama kamar mandiku. Aku tidak mau kau mengotori kamar mandiku dan melihat milikmu yang tegang."

.

.

.

Aomine tersadar, fantasinya buyar.

"Che... Tetsu kau menyebalkan, lain kali jangan membuatku panik." Aomine menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Berharap pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sempat hinggap di pikirannya enyah seketika, tak terlalu mendengar wejangan yang barusan diberikan oleh si bayangan. Kuroko hanya memandang datar.

.

Kuroko tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal.

.

Pip, pip...

Tuut, tuut. Trek...

"Halo, Akashi-kun. Tolong Akashi-kun dan yang lain segera datang ke rumahku. Aku hanya berdua dengan Aomine-kun. Dia tegang hanya dengan melihatku. Aku takut dia tiba-tiba menerkamku."

.

"AKU TIDAK HOMO, TETSU SIALAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Terima kasih juga yang sudah mereview, nge-fav dan mem-follow cerita ini. Saya sangat senang~ Mohon kritik dan saran~

Sign,

HS.


	3. Ikan

**Selasa, 17 Juni 20xx**

Berkumpul pada hari Minggu di gym sekolah seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi pemain reguler tim basket Teiko yang terkenal dengan rambut abnormal mereka. Bahkan rasa-rasanya akan terasa hambar jika sehari saja mereka tak berkumpul. Ok, memang lebay, tapi begitulah adanya meski mereka semua tidak mau mengakuinya secara gamblang.

Kini keenamnya tengah asyik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di gedung _indoor_ tersebut. Terlihat Aomine dan Kise yang baru saja menyudahi pertandingan _one-on-one _mereka dan berjalan menuju _bench_ tempat para anggota tim lainnya berkumpul. Dua pasang kelereng biru dan kuning menangkap sosok kapten –uhuksetanuhuk– merah, Akashi, asyik ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada; menatap rendah sekawannya yang sedang masuk mode autis.

Autis pertama, Kuroko Tetsuya si pemain bayangan, tenggelam dalam lautan aksara dan terbuai legitnya vanilla di tangan. Sebenarnya ini tidak termasuk autis sih, tapi ya sudahlah, anggap saja begitu. Autis kedua, Murasakibara Atsushi si titan jadi-jadian, yang memicing tajam nan intens ke arah jejeran _snacks_ di lantai. Sepertinya dia kelimpungan memilih _snacks_ mana yang harus dimakan duluan dan ini baru bisa dikategorikan autis. Autis ketiga, Midorima Shintarou, sibuk membalut kembali jemari lentiknya. Ini juga sepertinya tidak tergolong autis. Dan autis terakhir, Aomine Daiki beserta Kise Ryouta, yang baru saja duduk menyelonjorkan kaki di dekat Murasakibara sambil saling menghujat. Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka memang autis.

"Oi, Akashi." memutus jalinan perbannya, Midorima memanggil. Yang dipanggil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik si pemanggil lewat ekor mata. Tak pelak seluruh atensi terpusat pada penggila ramalan tersebut, "Tumben tidak memberi latihan. Biasanya jika kami sudah berkumpul seperti ini kau akan menitah kami untuk berlatih, nanodayo" sambungnya sambil mendorong frame kacamata untuk kembali ke tempat asal. Aomine mengumpat pelan disusul cicitan kecil dari Kise. Heran deh, bisa-bisanya Midorima bicara begitu. Sudah bagus hari ini Akashi tidak memberi mereka latihan, eh ini anak malah minta. Ampun deh...

"Kau rindu dengan menu latihanku?" Akashi menyeringai tipis. Midorima merinding pelan, menyesal telah menyinggung perihal latihan.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya penasaran, nodayo." serobotnya cepat sambil kembali membenahi kacamata.

"Yah, anggap saja aku sedang malas." jawaban tanpa basa-basi. Wajah bermahkota warna-warni di sekeliling Akashi menatap heran. Tidak biasanya mendapati pemuda identik merah itu malas terhadap suatu hal, terlebih lagi basket (atau lebih tepatnya pada acara penyiksaan lima pemuda pelangi). Namun, mereka memilih diam tak menanggapi.

Hening menyergap; bosan menggelayut. Kalau begini jadinya lebih baik pulang saja lalu tidur. Eh, hei! Siapa yang mengizinkan kau ikut mengetik, Aomine?

"Ano..." cerulean bersuara, "Menurut kalian jika diibaratkan ikan, Akashi-kun itu ikan apa?" boleh tertawa? Kok pertanyaannya sesuatu sekali.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Tetsu?" Aomine mamandang bingung pada bayangannya. Pemuda yang sering dianggap hantu tersebut mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Hanya bertanya. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlintas." ucapnya datar seraya kembali menjejalkan sedotan ke mulut.

"No comment-ssu~" rupanya Kise cari aman.

"Ara, bicara tentang ikan aku jadi mau ikan bakar~" celoteh Murasakibara dengan nada malas dan tentu saja tidak nyambung.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, nanodayo." Midorima mencibir.

"Ho, menurutku pertanyaan Kuroko menarik." suara dengan determinasi penuh akhirnya terdengar, "Aku penasaran, menurut kalian ikan apa yang cocok denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TODAY**

* * *

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

TODAY © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini / "Sepertinya Murasakibara-kun yang paling benar. Akashi-kun mirip ibu-ibu PMS yang sedang melerai anak-anaknya." dan diakhiri dengan suara sruputan panjang. /

**Rated :** T untuk bahasa kasar yang nyempil

**Warning : **Bahasa nyeleneh. Akashi disini belum Akashi yang emperor, maaf~. Teiko!Arc. Beberapa chara yang ter-bully. Typos. OOC?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ho, menurutku pertanyaan Kuroko menarik." suara dengan determinasi penuh akhirnya terdengar, "Aku penasaran, menurut kalian ikan apa yang cocok denganku?" beda penanya, beda pula reaksinya. Bila Kuroko yang bertanya boleh jadi mereka berseloroh dan menolak menjawab tapi jika Akashi yang bertanya, mau tidak mau harus menjawab. Daripada menu latihan ditambah lebih baik menjawab pertanyaan absurd tersebut.

Semua terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya saling sikut, menumbalkan yang disikut untuk menjawab duluan (tentu saja Kuroko paling banyak disikut karena ini semua salahnya. Di lain sisi, ternyata manik Kuroko berbinar senang, Akashi berhasil membuat rasa penasarannya –akan– sirna).

"Aku ingin kau duluan, Murasakibara." titah telah dikeluarkan; saling sikut berhenti. Semua pandang jatuh pada Murasakibara yang mengerjap malas.

"Hee~? Kenapa harus aku duluan, Aka-chin?" rengeknya.

"Karena aku ingin dengar jawabanmu terlebih dahulu."

Mengerang malas, Murasakibara pun menjawab, "Hngg... Mungkin paus.." Aomine dan Kise menganga, kacamata Midorima retak sedikit.

"Ppfftt–Paus... Akashi kan pen–BRUAGH!"

"Berterimakasihlah, Aomine. Barusan aku melihat ada lebah di dahimu." Akashi tersenyum manis, sangat kontradiktif dengan kondisi Aomine yang terjungkal dengan bekas kecupan bola basket menghias paras. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Kise yang notabene duduk bersisian dengan Aomine butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa alasannya, Murasakibara-kun?" si biang keladi bertanya,

"Um... Karena Aka-chin seperti ibu?" jawaban absurd, alasan pun absurd.

"Ibu? Maksudmu apa, nanodayo?"

"Karena Aka-chin perhatian seperti ibu. Kalau di film-film ikan kan paus identik dengan ikan yang perhatian, ibu-ibu, dan bijaksana kan?" balas Murasakibara bingung. Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban bayi raksasa Kisedai tersebut, "Ne, ne, Aka-chin. Menurutmu maiubo, potato chips, atau pockey duluan yang harus kumakan?"

"Yang mana saja yang kau suka, Murasakibara."

"Okee~" dan percakapan mereka berakhir dengan terambilnya maiubo oleh Murasakibara, sedangkan yang lain gagal mengerti jalan pikir center mereka.

Ceri beralih pada matahari, "Kalau menurutmu ikan apa yang cocok, Kise?" sang mentari rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dari beberapa orang disana, kenapa harus dia yang kena?! jeritan batin jelas terlukis di wajahnya yang ekspresif.

"A–A–Ano... Itu–I-Ikan.. Ikan... Ikan piranha-ssu!" kernyitan tercetak jelas di dahi Akashi,

"Kenapa piranha?"

"Soalnya piranha itu berbahaya, buas, menyeramkan tapi di lain sisi, piranha itu kecil, lucu, imut, unyu-unyu, meski jelek tapi dia imu–BRUAGH!" Aomine ngakak,

"Cukup sekali saja, Kise Ryouta. Aku tidak membutuhkan pengulangan." lagi, senyum maut Tuan Muda Akashi keluar. Kise menjerit kesakitan bak orang kesetanan, suara melengkingnya memekakkan telinga setiap insan yang mendengar. Catatan mental yang langsung dibuat oleh para pelajar Teiko tersebut adalah segera pergi ke dokter THT terdekat setelah mereka menangkap suara si model pirang minimal dari radius 500 meter. Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan model cengeng macam Kise, Akashi segera beralih pada wakilnya yang sebenarnya sudah komat-kamit pada dewa dan Tuhan manapun yang mau mendengar do'anya agar Akashi menskip dirinya.

"Midorima."

Dadah dunia, dadah Oha-Asa~ Ngomong-ngomong tentang Oha-asa, rasanya Midorima sudah mengikuti seluruh anjuran yang disarankan acara ramal itu tadi pagi. Celana dalam tosca bunga-bunga, _lucky item _hari ini, telah terpasang sempurna di pinggulnya. Tapi kenapa dia tetap sial? Apa keakuratan ramalan Oha-Asa sudah menurun?

'Sial, aku lupa. Hari ini seharusnya aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko, nanodayo. Aquarius pembawa ketidakberuntungan pada Cancer hari ini.' sesal Midorima sambil melirik jengah Koroko yang duduk tenang di samping kanannya. Helaan napas terdengar,

"... Needlefishes–...–nanodayo."

"Nidu–apa-ssu?" Kise, yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa nyeri di wajah modelnya, menelengkan kepala. Pendengarannya tidak sempurna menangkap perkataan Midorima.

"Nipplefish!? Oi, Midorima! Ada ya ikan–BRUAGH!" sungguh, ingin sekali Kise balas menertawakan Aomine yang kembali terjungkal di sebelahnya, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika kedutan ngilu berdenyut di kedua pipi, efek lemparan bola Akashi.

"Maaf tanganku licin, Aomine."

"Akashi temee! Aduduh, sakit siala–WAA, AMPUN! AMPUN!" beberapa bola basket meluncur indah ke arah Aomine yang sibuk berkelit.

"Daripada kau terus mengoceh tidak jelas, kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaannya, hm?" serbuan bola berhenti dan berganti menjadi tanya.

"Untuk apa aku jawab pertanyaan absurd–iya, iya! Ok, aku jawab!" Aomine buru-buru meralat ucapannya ketika melihat Akashi kembali mengangkat sebuah bola basket, "Eeeerrr... Ikan... Apa ya... Mungkin hiu." imbuhnya.

"Punya alasan bagus?" selidik Akashi.

"Huh? Tadi Midorima tidak ditanya."

"Aku tidak meragukan jawaban Midorima, Aomine. Lagipula Needlefishes lumayan keren." Akashi memutar bola basket di atas telunjuk kanannya. Mendengar pujian Akashi membuat Midorima melempar senyum mengejek pada pemuda _navy blue_ diseberang.

"Halo~ Akashi, please. Hiu itu lebih keren dari ikan nipple-nya Midorima. Lebih terkenal, sobat." Kise tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya kikikan geli meluncur dari belah bibirnya tatkala ia mendengar ucapan Aomine, terlebih di bagian pemuda itu menyebut nama ikan yang diajukan Midorima. Sedangkan Kuroko tampak menggumam tidak jelas, efek sedotan yang menyumpal mulutnya, mungkin sebenarnya dia sedang meralat ucapan Aomine.

"Jadi maksudmu aku salah?" senyum,

"Ok, karena hiu itu ganas, buas, menyeramkan. Dia juga kuat dan tangguh. Hiu juga melambangkan kekuasaan." Aomine memilih langsung memberi alasan dibanding menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Masalahnya Akashi bertanya sambil tersenyum. Gak beres.

"Tumben otakmu bekerja, Aomine." sindiran si lumut mengalun indah.

"Apa katamu?!"

Akashi tesenyum tipis melihat interaksi para kawan setimnya. Manik delimanya memancar lembut tatkala percekcokan menjadi santapan _Ruby_ merah. Aomine dan Midorima yang saling menghujat dilatarbelakangi oleh Kise yang ngakak bahagia juga Murasakibara yang memperpanas situasi dengan lontaran-lontaran pedas bernada malas. Belum lagi ditambah dengan Kuroko–hei, kemana dia?

"Kurasa jawaban mereka berempat sudah benar-benar mewakili watakmu, Akashi-kun." walau bagaimanapun Akashi juga manusia. Ada kalanya ia terlalu fokus pada satu hal dan melupakan sekitarnya. Jadi wajar kan kalau sesekali ia pun bisa dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang bagai lelembut.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kuroko."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, aku tersanjung." dengusan pelan terdengar. Selanjutnya mereka berdua menikmati opera sabun yang disuguhkan keempat teman mereka. Terhanyut oleh suasana ramai yang menentramkan hati, sesekali senyuman tipis lolos di bibir mereka.

"Kau tahu Kuroko," cerulean menoleh, "Aku tidak pernah ingin kehilangan suasana seperti ini. Aku ingin suasana ini terus terjaga." Kuroko mengernyit heran. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Akashi yang terdengar seperti monolog dibanding dialog, padahal jelas sekali pemuda itu melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan.

"Kurasa kalau kau pasti bisa." sambung Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti ucapanku, Kuroko." seringai khas Akashi terpampang, membuat Kuroko mendelik sebal dengan ucapan yang diiringi seringai barusan. Kesannya mengejek sekali.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" Kuroko memilih meredam kekesalannya dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Seringai Akashi pudar,

"Entahlah. Firasatku menuntunku berkata seperti itu." pandangan Akashi terlihat menerawang, meski samar tapi Kuroko yakin barusan pemuda disebelahnya kehilangan kesadaran akan sekitar. Melamun, hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Akashi.

"Akashi-kun–"

"HAHAHA! OTAKNYA AOMINECCHI ISINYA KOTORAN? HAHAHAHA!" tawa Kise membahana, membuat perhatian kedua pemuda itu kembali terfokus pada empat lainnya.

"Berarti Mine-chin pup lewat mulut ya? Atau hidung? Soalnya Mine-chin sering mengorek hidung, eh telinga juga~ Mido-chin, mana yang benar?" Murasakibara beralih pada Midorima, "Dia buang air besar dari seluruh lubang yang ia punya, nanodayo" jawab Midorima cepat yang ditanggapi dengan 'oh' dari penanya. Tawa Kise semakin merebak mendengar percakapan dua tiang tersebut.

"TEEMMEEE! OTAK KALIAN JUGA TIDAK ADA YANG BERES! YANG SATU ISINYA JAJANAN BOCAH, YANG SATUNYA BERISI RAMALAN BODOH, DAN YANG SATUNYA LAGI MALAH TIDAK BEROTAK!" balas Aomine sengit, urat di lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Apa katamu, nanodayo?!", "Aominecchi hidoi-ssu! Aku punya otak! Apa perlu kita melakukan scan?", "Mine-chin, aku ingin menghancurkanmu."

Dug, dug...

"Wah, sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang. Kenapa aku tidak diajak, hm?" indah suara mengintimidasi mengalun bersamaan dengan bunyi pantulan bola basket. Seketika keadaan menjadi hening dan beratmosfer tak menyenangkan, tekanan terasa membebani tubuh tinggi pemuda-pemuda kelebihan hormon di depan sana. Dua di antara empat menoleh patah-patah, memastikan keadaan di belakang mereka. Sial, mereka menyesal membelakangi orang ini!

"Kulihat kalian bersemangat sekali. Tentu tenaga kalian pun banyak kan?" senyum kali ini manis tapi mereka berani bersumpah justru inilah senyum paling menakutkan nan mematikan yang ada di dunia ini.

Glup...

.

"Sepertinya Murasakibara-kun yang paling benar. Akashi-kun mirip ibu-ibu PMS yang sedang melerai anak-anaknya." dan diakhiri dengan suara sruputan panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Sebelum omake, izinkan saya curcol sebentar.

.

.

KENAPA CHAP INI KAYA NASKAH DRAMA YA!? DIALOG SEMUAAAAA~! /nangis/

.

.

Ihik, abaikan yang di atas, saya ceritanya lagi stress. /pasang tampang madesu/

Maaf kalau chap ini absurd bin gaje bin lalalalilili dan segala macam yang jelek-jelek. Fict di tengah masa hiatus memang mengerikan ya? Dan maaf juga kalau banyak typo yang berserakan, ini gak saya revisi lagi. Sekali ketik bablas angin ne, eh maksudnya bablas publish~

Masalah Akashi yang manggil mereka marga, sebenernya saya juga agak aneh sih. Gak biasa banget. Tapi demi kebutuhan, gak apa lah ya? Ok, ok? /ditamvar/

Yang terakhir, makasih banget atas semua dukungan yang telah readers sekalian berikan bagi keberlangsungan fict anta ini. Duh, seneng banget baca review kalian, liat ada yang ngefav sama ngefollow juga. Uwaw, rasanya seneng abizz~ XD /mengalay/ Tapi maaf saya belum sempet bales review indah kalian~ Chap depan saya usahakan membalas semua review dari chap 1, mohon ditunggu~ /flies/

Dan ini omakenya~ =7=/

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Setelah latihan neraka yang menguras tenaga, yang pada akhirnya terlaksana jua, kelima pria berbeda tinggi yang dikenal sebagai Generasi Keajaiban tekapar dengan tidak elitnya. Kaus mereka basah oleh keringat, seperti bajunya yang baru selesai dicuci dan siap untuk dijemur. Berkebalikan dengan mereka, pemuda dengan kaus hitam berambut merah terlihat tak berkeringat sama sekali. Seringai puas terpahat di bibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan, bukan? Tenaga kalian juga tidak terbuang percuma." manis sekali nada yang keluar, tapi kenapa kata-katanya tidak mengenakkan sekali ya?

'ORANG INI SUDAH GILA!' batin beberapa diantara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko." pemilik nama tersebut langsung berjengit, rasa mual yang sudah mencapai pangkal kerongkongan seketika lenyap, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri." tagih Akashi. Rupanya konglomerat satu ini tidak puas jika belum semua anak asuhnya kena.

"Tidak terima kasih. Pertanyaan tidak berlaku pada penanyanya." tolaknya tegas tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Kedutan samar terlihat di pelipis Akashi.

"Jawab."

Kuroko menghela napas. Ketuanya ini memang keras kepala. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur hidup-hidup pemuda di depannya tapi urung ia lakukan, ingat dosa. Lagipula ia tahu, jika dia terus menolak, nyawanya dan keempat temannya menjadi taruhan. Terlalu berisiko.

"Ikan pari."

HHFFTHHMM! Ikan pari... Ikan yang lenjeh itu kan? Yang kaya' layangan ngapung di air? Eh, celana dalam juga mirip masa.

Akashi bisa mendengar jelas tawa tertahan dan bisik-bisik itu. Tenang saja ada hal bagus menanti mereka, batin Akashi.

"Alasan."

"Karena nama ilmiahnya _Raja sp._"

PPFFFTT! Raja celana dalam!

"Halaman depan, taman, toilet. Bersihkan. 50 kali lipat. Seminggu. Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryouta." hanya beberapa kata namun efeknya luar biasa. Lihatlah, mereka yang disebut barusan menjadi putih sekarang. Dan oh, apakah itu roh yang keluar dari mulut mereka?

'Untung aku tidak ikutan, nanodayo.', 'Aka-chin mirip angry fish', 'Mungkin Akahi-kun benar-benar PMS.'

.

.

.

* * *

**End beneran**


End file.
